1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a window curtain tieback device comprised of a draw bar inserted into the bottom end of a body and, furthermore, after the draw bar has been inserted therein, a joint section is formed between it and the bottom wall surface of the body; a torsion spring is positioned in the hinge section at the top end of the said draw bar and, furthermore, the top end of the draw bar is hinged via an insertion pin to a top support member such that one end of the top support member is secured to the side of the body and the other end is positionally inserted into the joint section formed between the bottom end of the body and the draw bar; threaded fastening holes in the horizontal surface of the top support member consist of a protruding form such that when installed to walls, the protruding area not only substitutes as a washer, but also eliminates projecting fasteners when attached to wall surfaces; as such, the invention herein provides a window curtain tieback device that is simple to assemble and, furthermore, attractive in appearance.
2) Description of the Prior Art
At present, window curtains are installed in homes and mass transportation vehicles (such as trains and buses). When sunlight blockage is not required and they are pulled open, the curtains are draped onto hooks at the sides of the windows and tacked in position by small bands. However, this tieback method is actually quite troublesome and, furthermore, the small bands for binding around the hooks are easily lost, leaving no means of tacking the draped window curtains. Resulting situations commonly observed include users securing the window curtains in various random ways or finding an odd length of cord for typing them in place. Regardless of the particular approach, the ends of the window curtains usually end up in unsightly knots.